


Белый город

by Kaellig



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллюзия на "Мастера и Маргариту"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый город

  
_Дни и ночи слились воедино.  
То ли наяву, то ли во сне  
Смерть моя течет неторопливо,  
Растекаясь в каждом новом дне.  
Маски в этом мире неизменны,  
Я их изучил все, как одну.  
Жив я или мертв – мне неизвестно –  
То ли все во сне, то ль наяву..._  
© Ольви — "Тишина"

— ...Генерал, вы в порядке?

Себастьян вздрагивает и выныривает из жаркого марева, стоящего перед глазами. Он непонимающе смотрит по сторонам, словно не узнавая ни помещение, ни людей в нём; впрочем, постепенно его взгляд трезвеет, и Монро с лёгкой улыбкой кивает Невиллу.

— Да, майор, продолжайте.

Когда совещание заканчивается, он уходит первым, резким жестом останавливая всё того же Невилла, пытающегося о чём-то поговорить. Монро не до разговоров — у Монро болит голова; дико, ослепляюще, до подступающей дурноты.

Добравшись до своих покоев, он запирает дверь и падает на колени, хватаясь за виски. Он крепко сжимает их, словно пытаясь выдавить боль наружу, а потом с глухим рыком резко ударяется головой об пол.

Некоторое время он лежит неподвижно, тяжело дыша. Затем поднимается на ноги и подходит к своему столу. По лбу стекает тонкая струйка крови, но Монро не замечает её. Он вытаскивает пробку из графина и наливает себе виски — отвратительное пойло, если сравнивать, например, с Макалланом, но это лучшее, что можно теперь найти в Новом Свете. Басс опрокидывает стакан залпом и сразу наливает ещё. Алкоголь, тем более такого качества, не снимет боль, но Монро надеется, что он поможет ему хотя бы заснуть — крепко, без сновидений.

Он садится в кресло, закинув ноги в сапогах на стол, прямо на бумаги и карты — ему плевать, напишут и начертят новые, в конце концов — и закрывает глаза. Сразу же подступает тошнота, но Монро борется с собой — он должен быть сильнее, чем эта проклятая бессонница, проламывающая ему череп, и сильнее чёртовых снов, приходящих ей на смену.

Всё чего он хочет — чтобы его оставили в покое. Себастьян даже самому себе не может объяснить, кто именно должен оставить его в покое: повстанцы? собственные ополченцы с их ежедневными проблемами? Рейчел с её оленьими глазами, полными мольбы и жертвенности? или же неведомые враги, не дающие ему нормально спать?  
Возможно, лениво думает Монро, чувствуя, как постепенно накатывает благословенное опьянение, возможно, его просто отравили. Подсыпали что-то в еду или воду, или даже в этот самый поганый виски. Да, точно, в виски — его мерзкий вкус превосходно заглушит любую отраву.

Монро сползает с кресла, добирается до стоящей рядом расстеленной постели и падает на неё — прямо в мундире и сапогах. Ему не хочется совершать никаких лишних действий, чтобы не расплескать боль, мерно плещущуюся в его голове, где-то на уровне глаз. Он ощущает слабый, едва уловимый аромат розового масла — почти на грани восприятия; скорее всего, он просто мерещится ему, но Себастьян невольно улыбается.

Его веки опускаются сами собой, и запах розового масла вплетается в его сон, нарастая и тяжелея. И вот уже Монро мечется на смятых простынях, вновь стискивая ладонями виски. Он пытается вырваться из душного марева, в которое обращается его сон, но вместо привычных стен генеральских покоев из алой дымки проступают желтовато-беловатые очертания смутно знакомого города — города, который он ненавидит так сильно, что даже боль в висках не в силах перекрыть это чувство. Ему тяжело дышать; он дёргает верхнюю пуговицу мундира — но пальцы натыкаются на узорную фибулу, сдерживающую края белого плаща, тяжёлыми складками спадающего за его спиной. Запах розового масла и кипарисов душит его, забивается в ноздри, проникает в самый мозг, и он кричит, пытаясь звуком собственного голоса разбить этот кошмар.

И ему это удаётся. Монро садится на влажной от пота постели, проводит ладонью по лбу, покрытому испариной. Он смотрит за окно — уже давно наступила ночь, и полная луна отчётливо видна в небе, не закрытая от взгляда облаками. Монро видит лунные блики на стекле и невольно вздрагивает, хотя не знает, что именно его напугало.

Он поднимается с постели, зажигает лампу и идёт в ванную. Там он долго стоит перед зеркалом, опираясь на край раковины, и вглядывается в своё бледное лицо. Затем он умывается неприятно тёплой водой, морщась от боли в висках. Но этой боли он даже рад — виски ломит не от недосыпа и давящей духоты, а от обыкновенного похмелья.

Монро усмехается своему отражению и возвращается в постель.

Наутро он не помнит, что ему снилось, но, когда он проходит мимо зеркала, ему кажется на миг, что он замечает край тяжёлого белого плаща с кровавым подбоем.


End file.
